


Карты, цепи, два ствола

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Double Penetration, Light BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ройенталь проигрался в карты, а Оберштайн, как известно, считает, что таких, как он, надо держать на цепи и не спускать с них глаз. Райнхард просто мимо проходил.





	Карты, цепи, два ствола

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m

Райнхард совершенно не ожидал, что прогулка закончится в подвалах, просто брел куда глаза глядят. Он уже хотел было развернуться, но внимание привлекли два гвардейца у одной из дверей.  
Камеры не использовались, поэтому что там было делать охране, он совершенно не понимал. Райнхард взмахнул рукой, требуя пропустить, и солдаты повиновались, хоть и с некоторой заминкой.

Глаза долго привыкали к полумраку, и первым, на что Райнхард обратил внимание, был ритмичный металлический лязг, явно возобновившийся после непродолжительной паузы.  
Подойдя на звук, Райнхард обмер.  
Высокомерный фон Ройенталь стоял на коленях перед известным своей бессердечностью фон Оберштайном. Оба были полуобнажены.

***  
Оскар пропустил член глубоко в глотку и застонал от удовольствия. Ему, черт побери, нравилось. В первую очередь, конечно же, восхищение, которое он читал во взгляде и которое Оберштайн, не стесняясь, проговаривал словами: как Оскару идут тяжелые металлические браслеты, какой он красивый, когда соски напрягаются от прикосновения холодного металла, и как он старательно берет в рот. Карточный долг — страшная вещь, особенно если ты поддавался.  
«Вам нельзя доверять, Ройенталь. Вы должны сидеть на цепи» — этот этап они прошли, только спустившись в казематы.  
Оберштайн зажег несколько свечей, застегнул на Оскаре кожаный ошейник и приковал к стене. Сам он сел за столик пить вино и смотреть. Оскару была дарована свобода воли, поэтому сначала он разделся — неторопливо и со вкусом, — потом немного поласкал себя, не смущаясь внимательного взгляда. Растягивать, подготавливая, оказалось приятнее всего.  
Потом, уже на четвереньках, чтобы у Оберштайна не было возможности ограничиться просмотром, подполз к креслу и зубами расстегнул молнию на брюках. Представление не осталось без внимания, поэтому он сначала потерся лицом о напряженный член, провел по нему широким расслабленным языком несколько раз и, только когда Оберштайн сильно надавил на затылок, начал сосать и работать языком по-настоящему.  
Длины цепи едва хватало, чтобы взять глубоко.

Когда ошейник был отстегнут, пришла очередь запястий. Браслеты были тяжелыми, металлическими, цепочка между ними тянула вниз. Оскар специально начал облизывать только головку, помогая себе рукой, чтобы по подземелью разносился ритмичный лязг.  
Явление Райнхарда в программу вечера не входило, но Оскар решил, что в нерабочее время имеет право заниматься чем хочет и с кем хочет, поэтому, прервавшись разве что на пару секунд, он продолжил сосать. Оттого, что на него смотрят, в паху заныло еще сильнее. Он бы не отказался сейчас от второго члена, но Оберштайн мог не согласиться делить его даже с Райнхардом.

Лицо Райнхарда выражало в первую очередь удивление.  
— Что здесь происходит? — жестко спросил он.  
Решив, что наиболее пострадавшей стороной выглядит именно он, Оскар оторвался от члена и улыбнулся своему командиру.  
— Мы приятно проводим время, так, ваше превосходительство?  
Его превосходительство величественно кивнул и, возможно инстинктивно, подался бедрами вперед.  
Брать член в рот Оскар не стал, дал ему скользнуть по лицу и старательно облизал одно яичко.  
Райнхарду пора было определяться, он остается или уходит. Чтобы помочь сделать правильный выбор, Оскар взял его руку и положил себе на голову. Теперь, когда он обхватил член губами и начал насаживаться на него ртом, казалось, что именно Райнхард побуждает его взять член еще глубже.  
Когда перед лицом появился второй член, Оскар улыбнулся. Подземелье снова наполнил ритмичный перезвон цепи. Член Райнхарда был тоньше, и его было проще впустить в себя целиком.  
— Ты действительно хорошо себя подготовил? — от спокойного голоса Оберштайна по телу поползли мурашки.  
— Да, — хрипло ответил Оскар, чувствуя, как вспотело и напряглось тело от этого вопроса.  
— Вы присоединитесь? — этот вопрос был уже обращен к Райнхарду.  
Тот посмотрел немного непонимающе, возможно поэтому Оберштайн принял решение сам. Он оттянул Оскара за ошейник и, приспустив с потолка крюк, набросил на него цепочку. Теперь Оскар балансировал на носках, чтобы не терять равновесие.  
Он не видел, скорее чувствовал, как Оберштайн взял ладонь Райнхарда в свои руки и положил Оскару на пах, провел ею ласкающими движениями по члену и, наклонившись вперед, чтобы Оскар расслышал каждое слово, сказал:  
— Посмотрите, как ему нравится.  
Оскару действительно нравилось. Он толкнулся, за что получил предупреждающий шлепок по заднице. Торопить события не стоило.  
— Цепь крепкая, выдержит. Подтянись на ней, чтобы нам было удобно.  
Штаны соскользнули, стоило их немного потянуть вниз, и теперь Оскар был полностью обнажен, если не считать оков, ошейника и ладони Райнхарда, терзающей его член. Райнхард сжимал, скользил и отпускал ровно тогда, когда Оскар уже был готов выплеснуться.  
Оберштайн вошел первым. Подхватил под бедра, приказал обхватить себя ногами, чтобы дать отдохнуть рукам, и сказал:  
— Смотри на меня, когда он будет в тебя входить.  
Оскар честно пытался, но ощущение было столь сильным, что он не выдержал и запрокинул голову, чувствуя, что прижимается к оголенному плечу Райнхарда. Тот успел раздеться, теперь от него пахло возбуждением и потом. Собственное возбуждение и не думало ослабевать. Оскар не мог даже шевельнуться, подвластный чужому ритму. В четыре руки они приподнимали и опускали его. Оскар чувствовал, как при каждом толчке члены растягивают его еще сильнее, трутся друг о друга внутри. Неверно истолковав глубокий, низкий, вымученный, какой-то чужой стон, Оберштайн замедлил ритм, провел языком по шее и прикусил сосок.  
— Потерпи, мой хороший, ты скоро привыкнешь.  
Ответ вышел до крайности невнятным. Оскар что-то промычал и попробовал подтянуться на цепи, чтобы потом опуститься еще ниже. Ему хотелось принять их глубже в себя, чтобы они двигались. Жаль, что руки почти не слушались, но тут ухо опалило дыханием. Райнхард коротко выругался и начал двигаться быстрее, еще быстрее, так, что Оскар смог раствориться в ощущениях, в жаре, дрожи, слабости и горячей пульсации в члене. Он кончил вслед за Райнхардом и почти не почувствовал, как Оберштайн излился в растянутое, влажное от спермы другого тело.

Кажется, именно Оберштайн снял с крюка цепь, отстегнул наручники и, осторожно поддерживая, довел до расстеленного заранее пледа. Для троих он был маловат, но Оскару, как самому уставшему, оставили почетное место в центре. Райнхард выглядел совершенно ошалевшим, с пустым взглядом. Он прижался теснее, когда Оскар обнял его и привлек к себе. Оберштайн выглядел скорее насытившимся, поэтому именно его Оскар поцеловал, впуская в себя язык, и покорно развел колени, чтобы Оберштайн мог пальцами проверить, насколько хорошо теперь Оскар растянут.  
По влажному, чавкающему звуку трахающих его пальцев Оскар понял, что готов на еще один, на этот раз приватный, раунд. Райнхард, заснувший на плече, придаст этому должное очарование.


End file.
